


Oscuridad/Luz

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La oscuridad siempre quiere acercase a Naruto, la Luz está más cerca de lo que él cree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscuridad/Luz

Naruto no me pertenece (desgraciadamente), es propiedad de Kishimoto. Si fuera mio Hinata y Naruto ya estarían juntos.

Oscuridad. Luz.

Había estado luchando contra la oscuridad toda su vida. De pequeño, intentando no undirse en ella al ser repudiado, rechazado, marginado y odiado por todos. La oscuridad lo ahogaba y a veces tenía ganas de dejarse hacer. Estuvo a punto de caer en ella, pero hubo un pequeño destello que lo hizo luchar. Iruka-sensei, que mostró auténtica preocupación por él, lo salvó.

Siendo un chaval de 12 años, había visto indicios de que la oscuridad acechaba a sus amigos, les susurraba, les acariciaba con sus frías manos. Su sonrisa, su despreocupación ante los problemas, su hiperactividad, su forma de ver las cosas habían conseguido salvarles. Menos a uno. Sasuke Uchiha, de pasado oscuro manchado de sangre había recibido a la oscuridad con los brazos abiertos.

Sasuke se habia ido, dejando a Naruto rodeado de oscuridad. Sus amigos constituían destellos individuales que alejaban la oscuridad. Se había alejado, pero la oscuridad volvió. Se marchó a entrenar y tres años después había vuelto, convertido en un sol ardiente, preparado para alejar la oscuridad de Sasuke. Pero las guerras y las muertes consiguieron opacar y menguar su propia luz. Y Naruto ya estaba cansado. Dudaba y tenía miedo y a veces creía no poder vencer. Los destellos no fueron suficientes para conseguir que se levantara. Necesitaba encontrar una luz. Y la encontró. En los ojos de Hinata Hyuga. Esos ojos destilaban bondad, amabilidad, valentía, fuerza. Destilaba luz. Y él se abrazó a ella como un niño perdido al que le han mostrado el camino, dejando que su luz lo envolviese. Y poco a poco toda la oscuridad desapareció.


End file.
